1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a piston assembly of a shock absorber which ensures easy and prompt connection of components in the correct positions in assembling the piston assembly of a shock absorber.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shock absorber, which is generally used to improve ride comfort and protect cargo and vehicle components, includes a cylinder filled with a working fluid (oil), a piston rod connected to a vehicle body and adapted to reciprocate, and a piston valve coupled to the lower end of the piston rod to slide within the cylinder and control flow of the working fluid.
Recently, there has been increased use of a sandwich type piston, which increases the freedom of degree of tuning, for a piston valve.
The sandwich type structure tends to have complicated fluid passages inside the piston, resulting in increased production costs and decreased productivity.